Searching the Sea for You
by thejustjust
Summary: It's true she's 8ack, but when Vriska comes back has she left something behind?
1. Full of Life and Love

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck is Hussie's child. I am just using his characters and settings for this little play of mine.

* * *

**Searching the Sea for You**

**Chapter One: Full of Life and Love  
**

* * *

She _loved_ her...at least she was _'pretty shore'_ that was the correct way one uses that word.

Love is such an alien concept. Considering that it was _'John the human doofish'_ that had explained it to her, _'oar tried to'_ for the most part.

But no matter, said doofish wasn't here and for that she grateful that he had stuck his hand in some glowing hive.

She couldn't be happier. She had _'da best gill_' in this whole entire... World? Realm? _'Nah, she's da best gill in this whole entire -EXIST-ENC-E.'_ she thought proudly, _'and she chose to be by ma side'._

"Meenah, coooooooome 8ack to me." Vriska told her in a smug voice.

"wut you talkin boat" Meenah says while turning to look at her. "ive been here the whole time"

Up until now they had been lying peacefully on the grass next to each other and Meenah had taken to just staring up into the cool fireworks-looking display.

"You have this gah-gah face on." Vriska said with a smirk. "I mean, I know I'm a good kisser and all," she gestures at herself with her hand, "8ut I need you focus on me. Not space."

"that aint tru ma face would never do that"

"Reeeeeeeeally, now."

"yep"

"Then what were you thinking a8out?"

"nofin"

"Your not going to say are you." It wasn't really a question but Meenah shook her head. During the whole conversation Vriska has been slowly getting closer until she was right on top of her. "No matter I have my ways, for getting things from you."

Before Meenah could deny or reply, Virska lips were on her. Meenah _'codn't kelp'_ but smile throughout the kiss and had her once again thinking _'cod_ _shes da glubbin_ _best'._

")(-EY" Meenah said frowning once the kiss ended abruptly.

"If you want to continue," Vriska smiled knowingly, "then tell me what was on your mind."

Meenah weighed her options before deciding it didn't matter and told the truth. "i was thinkin aboat our first kiss"

"Oh. Really?" Vriska said surprised.

"yea and how titanic it was" Meenah didn't stop the smile from spreading across her face "im hooked on you ya know that"

"I know, I'm quite the catch aren't I?" Vriska smiled softly "8ut I'm just as much hooked on you too."

"good cause ya betta bereef i wont be settin you loose back to the sea so easy" Meenah pull her closer "im craysea aboat you angelfish"

She _'manta'_ every word, Vriska _'haddock her eeling'_ some kind of way and she was '_the most finportant gill'_ to Meenah.

"now wheres dat fuckin kiss i was promised"

"Peixes, I'm pretty sure I've told you 8ut, you sure have a way with words."

"just clam up an kiss me" And with that Meenah claimed her prize with no protest coming from Vriska. Just as Meenah was about to deepen the kiss, Vriska flinched back.

Meenah growls in frustration thinking that Vriska was going to be the death - well double death - of her with her teasing. Vriska was confused by her own actions and tried to think nothing of it. But when she tried to kiss Meenah she a felt flash of pain all over her.

"Shit. Ow." She yelp as she tenderly moved to sit up.

A confused Meenah followed her movements, "wuts up v seek".

"I don't know." Vriska frown "I'm feeling-" she flinched as another flash of pain went through her "pain."

Meenah wasn't having a good feeling about this _'somefin smelled fishy about it'._ "do ya know wut hurts"

"I don't-" Vriska closed her eyes as a wave of pain came, "really know for sure. 8ut it feels like... my whole body? So I guess my soul?"

Then other wave of pain went through Vriska's body and she couldn't stop the yell that came from her mouth, as each wave came stronger than before, she felt rather than saw herself be lighter and flicker out.

"VRISKA W)(ATS WRONG" Meenah was now panicking and didn't know what to do or how to help, "YOURE FLICKERIN VRISKA"

Vriska was now clutching her head that was pounding, as another wave of pain went through her. "I D8N'T KN8W!" There has been a few times in Vriska's life that she had ever been afraid, and at this moment in on the top of that short list.

"its like youre fading vriska" Meenah pointed out quietly in hopes of being wrong.

It was at that moment that they both realized that Vriska was disappearing from existence. Their sad eyes met and tried to convey all the words and feelings that they didn't have time for and now never will.

Meenah started shaking her head as a lump formed in her throat and unwilling tears started to flow. "NO vriska you cant leave" she sobbed trying to hold on to her and failing because Vriska was no longer tangible.

Vriska was crying as she tried to cup Meenah's face in her palm, "Meenah Peixes, you are the 8est troll that I ever had the privilege to meet."

Meenah sobbed a little louder, then remembered what she was thinking about earlier. She had to tell her, even if it was a bit too soon, it was now or never. "Vriska," she swallowed she sobs, "i think I LOV-E YOU".

Vriska smiled through her tears, she might be in pain but she couldn't be happier, "Ha that's funny 8ecause I think I lov-" she never got to finish her words because at that moment the strongest and longest wave of pain hit her making her scream and curl into a ball.

Meenah couldn't do anything, expect sit in the fatal position next to her rocking back and forth and cry. She couldn't even comfort her girlfriend, because they both knew it wasn't going to be alright.

No one comes back from a double death.

Then Vriska finally vanish.

Leaving Meenah in silence with only her sobs and the echo of Vriska's screams as company.


	2. To Make Being Alone Easy

**Disclaimer:** Once again Homestuck is Hussie's child, I'm like babysitting or something like that.

* * *

**Searching the Sea for You**

**Chapter Two: Easy Switch Screen**

* * *

Meenah Peixes was broken.

She has been staring at nothing, surrounded by silence for the past... Hour? Days? Years? _'whale theres_ _no sense of time'_ Meenah thought glumly _'not that it matters with vriska gone',_ she choked down tears she could no longer shed. Without Vriska she wasn't in her element, she felt like a _'gasping_ _fish out of_ _water' _without her.

Truth be told if someone had stumble upon Meenah they wouldn't recognize her. Gone was her ever present smile and her ghost dead eyes no longer hold a spark of mischief only drowning emptiness. In fact she's what you expect a ghost to look sad, in pain, and with the air of _'melancoley'_ surrounding her.

Meenah has been _'anchored'_ to the same place, she just doesn't have the motive to go anywhere, _'an_ _if i did where would i_ _go'._

A figure approach her on her left. She didn't acknowledge it and kept staring forward at nothing in particular.

After a while the figure spoke, "Hope you don't mind if I sit here."

Meenah remained in silence thinking they would go away if they didn't get a response. She was wrong.

"You know it's rude to ignore people."

Meenah just wanted to be alone, she didn't need a companion, and she didn't want a _'conchversation'._ She turned to give them a piece of her mind. "oh come ON are ya searious" she said once she saw who it was, "you followed me didnt yah".

They didn't talk or perhaps just chooses to ignore that outburst.

_'Whatebber'_ it was, Meenah just continued "look i give you that dumb horse so you stop cryin and dunno maybe use you for ma advantage" she explained "but right now i want some me time so scram"

"Fine if all you want is for me to go away-" Hussie started.

"shell yes"

"AND not tell you what probably happen to Vriska," He continued like she didn't interrupted.

"wait W)(AT"

"Than your wish is my command." Hussie moved to get up, but Meenah violently pushed him back down.

"you gonna sit your ass down an get to explainin" Meenah told him "an none of this betta becoming out of the blowhole"

"Look, I saw what happened." Hussie says, "And I don't think Vriska is just 'gone'. You would think that if my ex-fiancée was gone I would know."

"wut do you mean-"

"No interruptions, I have had it with interruptions. If you want an explanation you will NOT interrupt." Hussie practically yelled.

"esh ok orange guy" Meenah said.

"Good." Hussie goes on, "See I'm dead at this moment, which means I don't really know what is happening in my comic. But haven't you notice that there is not a bunch of Vriskas running around or a bunch of yous for a matter of fact."

"i no i guess not" Meenah says confused "but i didnt pay attention or think anyfin aboat it".

"My point exactly. You see it's because you and Vriska don't really die a lot. Those that are you that have died, well aren't really you guys. Starting to get my drift here."

"yah... no" Meenah said getting more confused.

"Look you and Vriska, and eventually me, have to come back. For the story to continue." Hussie explains. "At least that's how I see it. Though I can't know for sure because, you know, I'm dead."

Meenah thought about for a while, "so you sayin that theres possibubbly that v serks alive an kickin it"

"Yes...but-"

Meenah stood up and started walking she heard what she needed to hear.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Hussie called out after her.

But Meenah kept walking trying to form a plan _'oar somefin'_.

"You know, I don't really know what that all means." Hussie tries again, "For all I know it might be because Lord English had something to do with it."

Meenah now made a point to ignore and get away from him. _'if_ _im gonna comeback i dont want any bottomfeeder to be dragin me_ _down' _she thought.

"It could be an alternative doom timeline being her back" Hussie yells as Meenah gets farther and farther away.

_'bein_ _alive is the way to vriska'_ For the first time in a long while Meenah smiles, _'dont worry no manta what it takes_ _i WILL find you_ _again'._

* * *

Vriska had never felt so much pain coming from her head, apart from having her eye blown up but this was a close second. There was a throbbing pain on her right cheek that she was pretty sure would eventually be a bruise.

_'What the hell happen?'_ Though Vriska will admit that lately she has been subjected to beatings - well beating - recently. Namely Kanaya. But Kanaya had already left and she was typing to John, right? It sounded correct to her, and she try to remember what had happened next.

As Vriska sat there trying to gather her memories another pain presents its self. This one she has no explanation for and only presented a question _'Why do I feel like crying,'_ she frowned _'that doesn't even make sense.'_ It also scared her, if there's one thing that Vriska doesn't do it's crying. But there she was on the floor trying not to cry, and dare she admit it... heartbroken. Yes, Vriska Serket was indeed heartbroken.

After that realization she works harder on her memories; anything to distracted her from those feelings. She remembered Terezi, and the coin flip and-

Oh fuck, is she dead? She didn't feel dead, _'In_ _fact in my opinion. I think I feel toooooooo much right_ _now.'_

It was then that Vriska decided that she had been lying on the floor _'feeling'_ for long enough and she moved to open her eyes.

Which was the worst decision that she could have made at the moment. The whole place wouldn't stop spinning. Vriska blinked a few times hoping that it would stop, but had no luck with it.

There was a troll-like shape in the corner of her eye that seemed to be rushing towards her. Vriska tries to push herself up as she prepares herself for whoever it is.

"VR1SK4 CL4M DOWN 1M JUST TRY1NG TO H3LP" A familiar voice told her.

"Terezi" Vriska said slightly relived that she was alright, which just got her more confused. _'8ut isn't it Terezi's fault that I'm on the_ _fl8r?'_ She thought trying to make sense of herself.

"Care to tell me why I'm on the floor." Vriska told her as she helped her up. "And why is it that my head is kiiiiiiiilling me?" Vriska asked mostly relying on Terezi to stay standing for the moment.

"JOHN KNOCK3D TH3 WIND OUT OF YOU" Terezi pull a half-hearted grinned, "THOUGH HOW W4S 1T TH4T JOHN W4S H3R3 BOGGL3S MY M1ND"

"What was John-" Vriska was interrupted.

"VR1SK4 QU13T" She silence her, "C4N YOU T3LL M3 WH4T TH4T 1S :?" she proceeds to point at it, but being at a _blind_ disadvantage, she points at a different direction.

"It's a green blob?" Vriska squinted because she didn't have her glasses. She had lost track of them and didn't really know where her glasses had ended up, "That hasn't always been there?"

"1 B3L13V3 4T TH1S MOM3NT W3 MUST TO GO TOW4RDS TH3 GR33N BLOB"

"TEREZI IT'S ACTUALLY THIS WAY" Karkat, who up until that point has been flipping his shit about John, goes over and gently moves her hand in the right direction. "AND WHY WOULD WE GO TOWARDS SOME GREEN LIGHT?"

"WHY TH4NK YOU K4RK4T B3C4US3 TH3 D3MON 1S GO1NG TO D3C1D3D TO FOLLOW US"Terezi started to explain. "SOLLUX W3 4R3 GO1NG TO N33D YOU TO-"

"way ahead 0f y0u 0ne maj0r push n0 pr0blem" Sollux used his powers to pilot the meteor towards the green thing.

The closer they got to the _green blob_ the more Vriska could tell it was actually a Green Sun. She could also see that there was a group of people waiting for them.


	3. Put Me Back on the Line

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I was not Hussie. I'm still not.

* * *

**Searching the Sea for You**

**Chapter Three: Little Black Submarines**

* * *

Suddenly meeting the humans was throwing Vriska off, well more then she was at the moment. Heck just seeing Sollux and Aradia _live_ was more than a little off putting. It didn't help that the first thing that Rose said was "How peculiar, Vriska's alive." Leading Vriska to believe that she was supposed to have died, meaning that Terezi killed her. _'Or_ _was going to if John hadn't punch_ _me...'_ she thought.

Vriska let the others try to deal with Karkat. He was once again flipping out, though this time it was because Sollux had died - er half died. He also tried to get information about John. Both Dave and Rose didn't know what he was talking about, since they hadn't seen John in a while.

Then Aradia silence him letting Rose explain things and made her temporally leader. If it was any other day and if Vriska wasn't feeling the way she was. She would have interrupted by now and claim leadership. As things would have it Vriska didn't care much right now and sort of blocked the conversation.

She was kind of disappointment that John wasn't with them. _'Then I would give him a piece of my mind for punching me.'_ Vriska thought, _'May8e_ _that's why I feel so sad. I thought I could trust him.'_ Logically it made sense to Vriska but her heart told her that that wasn't quite the reason, which in turn just made her confused. Confusion is _not_ something Vriska wanted to be use to being.

Vriska's head had stopped spinning by that point and Terezi had gone to talk to the kids, mainly Dave. She also saw that Rose and Kanaya had also gotten in a conversation. A part of her was jealous, a part of her didn't care. _'So_ _what if two of my closes friends found new friends in these humans. Whatever I didn't really needed them in the first place,'_ as she thought this there was a nagging tug at her heart. Reminding her of the mystery she had yet to solve. Why the hell did she feel so heartbroken?

_'Feelings_ _are not really my thing,'_ Vriska looked away angry at herself, _'Neither are Mysteries_._ They're more of Terezi's thing.'_ She looked back at Terezi and Dave. She could tell that Terezi wanted to impress Dave, and how Terezi was a little bit relaxed.

It was then that she heard a soft honk. She looked at Gamzee, he had slowly been making his towards Sollux. Well his dead body anyway, his live one was in a conversation with Karkat. It was all most like Gamzee felt her stare on him that he stop and slowly turned to look at her.

His eyes had rage in them, they were no longer clouded or aloof. Vriska had known that Gamzee was afraid of her, but this Gamzee... she wasn't quite sure. They did almost had a fight before Kanaya had interrupted.

"We're going to have to imprison him or something" She said out loud not breaking eye contact with Gamzee just yet. The others look at her, especially Rose and Dave because it was the first words they had heard her speak since the meeting them, then they all looked at Gamzee. Kanaya was murderously glaring at him and started to reach for her chainsaw. Karkat intervened saying he doesn't want anymore bloodshed.

"I do believe that Vriska is right." Rose said.

"Of course I'm right." Vriska answered. "Don't believe I haven't been listening." Finally breaking eye contact and looking angrily at her. "Your not the only light player. I am a Thief of Light. And I swear if you can't steer us towards the light then I'll take the light for us."

Vriska didn't know what came over her but she knew it was true. She would fight for her friends, in her own way. Having an outsider suddenly come and say she could possibly save them was a bit too sweat of a deal to be true. _'Heck_ _I w8s g8ing t8 fight_ _J8ck!'_ She thought angrily. _'M8ybe defe8ting him, 8r at le8st buying my fri8nds time. If it w8sn't f8r, f8r...'_ her thought quickly sobered up, _'If_ _it wasn't for Terezi and_ _John.'_ For all she knew she could have been dead right now if it wasn't for them.

Before anyone could response, the bucket came. Said bucket quickly change the atmosphere of the meteor, lighten up. Karkat was once again flipped his shit, and Vriska couldn't stop laughing.

_'Fucking John.'_ she thought amusingly, _'He_ _gets all the prankster points. ALL OF THE POINTS. 8ut knowing John he most likely did that on_ _accident'._ She then heard the part that John had wrote about her. She was proud of John and did a small fist pump showing off her grin. _'See,'_ her grin seem to say _'some people do approve of my methods.'_

It was at that moment that a dead dude fell from the sky.

"whos this guy" Dave had asked.

Lalonde respond with saying it was the last thing they were waiting for. She explained that they would be able to help him but that they had to leave now because Jack was hot on their trail.

Aradia with the help of Sollux using their powers gave them one last push. Sending them away from the sun.

* * *

Meenah had a plan... it actually was more like an outline or the idea of a plan.

_'ok,'_ She admits, _'so_ _its no seacret that im aint no planner_ _person'_ That had been Aranea's forte.

Meenah on the _'otter'_ hand had always been more comfortable with action. No plans, no thoughts on what might happen, she'd just acted and didn't care on the reaction. The problem this time is that she cared. She cared a _lot_ on the outcome. She didn't want to rush and sink the boat in a failed attempt. Meenah WANTED to be back with Vriska. So she had to plan it right. _'alright peixes_ _how can one be not dead'_ She tried to brainstorm and think of ideas, but ended up being stumped.

' whale by not dyin in the first place' Meenah frowned. She looked around at the _'seanery'_ in hopes that it might give her some ideas. She walked far enough that the mountains had merged into a desert. She was _'pretty shore'_ that the orange guy was no longer following her, since there was no place to hide.

Meenah sighed. It was at times like this that she _'fish'_ that Aranea was here. Aranea had knowledge. _'aranea_ _would have already made a plan or somefin she would_ _have-'_

Meenah stopped her tack of thought because she remembered what Aranea had done. Aranea had come back ALIVE. _'she_ _used the glubin_ _RING'._ Meenah knew she had to take the ring, but she didn't know where Aranea was... Or did she?

She remembered that Aranea had gone to the kids game. Now where that was, she didn't know. _'but_ _minnow that i cod get it from shoutkat and dragon cape'_

Meenah stood up and walked with _'porpoise'._ She knew it would be a bit of a long stretch but at least she had a lead now. Her plan was to find them and ask. _'shrimple and direct'_ Meenah thought, _'just_ _the way i like_ _it'_ She smiled as she set off to find Karkat and Terezi.

* * *

**AN:**Hello and welcome a8oard the SSFYou, cause these girls don't care what others think a8oat them. And may8e 'cause it sounds cool n stuff **and not 8ecause it took a whole day to come up with it. **Er I mean waterever, anyway this ship is a Meenah and Vriska one with most likely other pairings on board as well. Uhm...I lost what I was going to say, so I'll just put how this came about. When John says does vriska ghost stop existing is when my brain flipped out and thought of well this story. It's gonna be a long-ish voyage, and the trip is almost all planned out. I think the farther we head out to sea, I'll start revising the chapters, but I don't know about it yet. Do you guys want better pacing? I feel like its to fast and too idk short(?). I'll try better in the future. But like I'm new at this soooooooo, again I don't know. Also any mistakes are my, and I'll revise the little stuff as soon as I can. I guess I hope you like this? Or not, I'm just glad that I'm writing this down.


End file.
